Binding mechanisms can be used to bind loose leaf papers and the like to pockets, notebook, portfolios, binders, etc. One type of binding mechanism takes the form of relatively thin, deflectable metal prongs which can extend through the hole of the sheet item, and then be bent or deflected to retain the sheet item in place. However, the metal prongs can fatigue with repeated use, causing them to weaken or break off. In addition, such prong-style binding mechanisms typically hold the bound sheets tight to the underlying cover, and therefore the sheets do not lie flat when folded back over the binding mechanism, which makes it difficult to view underlying sheets. Finally, the metal prongs can be relatively short, thereby limiting the capacity of the associated binding device.